marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Comics Vol 1 37
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Seven Sons of Satan | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Steve Rogers and James Barnes are taking a stroll while off duty in India while waiting for an Allied drive into Burma. They spot a snake charmer sending his cobra to attack General Montbatten. Steve saves the generals life by kicking the snake out of the way and he and James pursue the snake charmer. Catching him taking off his disguise they are surprised to see that he is a Japanese man with the mark of a cloven hoof on his forehead. When the man attacks with a knife, he is tripped up and falls on the blade. As he died, he tells them that he is the Son of Satan and that he will return from the dead stronger than before. Suspecting that something might be up, that night they go into action as Captain America and Bucky. Patrolling the area, the two heroes prevent a miniature rocket from being launched into an ammo dump at the American base. They catch a man who looks like the Son of Satan they clashed with earlier. They find that he is stronger than before, but once more defeat him in combat. Failing in his mission, the Son of Satan stabs himself, swearing that he will come back three times stronger than before. As he dies, Captain America and Bucky are shocked to witness his soul rise from his body and disappear. Changing back into their civilian identities they report the body to their commanding officer who tells the troops that they are going to push into Burma ahead of schedule and attack that night. When the troop stops to rest, Steve and James spots a tower nearby with its light on and suspects that the Son of Satan might attack them from there. Changing into their costumes again Captain America and Bucky find the Son of Satan preparing to set off an explosive that will cause the canyon to collapse on the troops below. This time when they attack, the Son of Satan causes the switch to short circuit, killing him with a lethal jolt of electricity. Leaving the tower, Captain America is convinced they are not dealing with one man who can cheat death, but many men posing as the same man. They then spot a herd of elephants being scared toward the troops by a man with a flame thrower. Bucky scares the elephants off on another direction by throwing mice in their path. They attack the man who is apparently the Son of Satan, reborn again. However, as they knock him out, they are ambushed my more men who look identical to the Son of Satan. Taken prisoner Captain America and Bucky are told that they are all brothers, who vowed by their fathers death bed to fight enemies of Japan. As a Satan worshiper, the seven sons were told by their father the best way to attack their enemies before he died. The two heroes are then tied to a pillar and one of the brothers attempts to behead them with a sword. As the pillar they are tied to is rotten, they are able to break it and free themselves by snapping the pillar. The two heroes then knock out their captors and found out that they simulated the spirits by biting into specially made pills. With the battle over, Captain America and Bucky head bac kto the troop to help in the Burma push. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Blackout Murder Case | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Al Bellman | Inker3_1 = Al Bellman | Synopsis3 = Mike Trapp deduces that landlord Charley Dane murdered his tenant Moe Barton. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * | StoryTitle4 = Tried At Sea | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = Frozen Death | Writer5_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler5_1 = Al Gabriele | Inker5_1 = Vince Alascia | Synopsis5 = Aboard a carrier plane, Steve Rogers notices and questions how there can be a jungle in what is supposed to be an arctic region. Unknown to them this is a plot by the Red Skull who, upon seeing the Allied aircraft flying over his operation orders the plane to be shot down. As anti-aircraft shells are being fired, Sgt. Duffy orders the troops to parachute out of the plane and engage the enemy. They are surrounded by Nazi soldiers who subdue them. Steve and James decide that this warrants Captain America and Bucky, the two heroes begin taunting the Red Skull who has the two taken away to his lab. There he straps Steve to a device that brings a knife closer to him whenever he breaths and then straps James to a chair to watch. Left alone to die, Steve manages to use his strength to snap through the chest straps and free himself and Bucky. Changing into Captain America and Bucky the pair attack their long time foe and his minions. During the fight, the Red Skull knocks out Bucky and takes him prisoner and flees the scene. As Captain America deals with the troops and follows after his foe, Bucky is taken back into the Red Skull's lab. There he and his female assistant show him his device which will absorb the energy from the Aurora Borealis to create massive electrical storms that will short out Allied machines. He then straps Bucky to the machine, telling the boy that the device will also destroy his mind. Fearing that Captain America may interfere, he unleashes a pack of dogs to kill him. Captain America fights off the dogs and fights his way past the Red Skull's men, then frees Bucky and shuts off the electrical current to the device, disabling it. When the Red Skull flees he leaves his female partner behind. She explains that she was forced to help out the Red Skull when he threatened to kill her father. Captain America and Bucky then catch up to the Red Skull and easily defeat him. Turning him over to Sgt. Duffy and the others Cap and Bucky then rush back to where they were taken as Steve Rogers and James Barnes and change back into their civilian guises to be "rescued" by Sgt. Duffy. As they leave the area by raft the Red Skull's base explodes. The Red Skull their prisoner, he vows to get revenge someday and destroy all democracies. | Synopsis5 = An American ship yard has been plagued by a series of apparent accidents in which torches explode has the workers demanding the owner Mr. Clark to do something lest his entire workforce walk off the job. Clark calls the Human Torch and Toro to assist in discovering the source of all these accidents may be acts of sabotage. Taking the case, the Human Torch and Toro tell the welders that they will solve the mystery of all the explosions. The workers, clearly upset about the series of accidents tell the two flaming heroes that they better do a good job or they are leaving. However, during their investigation another explosion goes off, and the workers leave the job. With an unfinished ship that needs to get finished, the Human Torch and Toro lend their flame powers to finish the ship. They learn that the man in charge of filling the torches with propane is a German-American immigrant named Pop Kunz. Mr. Clark explains that Kunz has been working for the company for 30 years and that 10 years ago a propane tank exploded in his face horribly scarring him, but he still continued to work faithfully for the company. After meeting pop and allowing him to accompany them on the job, the Torch and Toro are convinced that he is not a Nazi spy. However, this proves to be their undoing as Pop tricks the Torch to check into checking the welding job on one of the ships boilers. When the Torch goes inside to investigate, Pop closes and seals the door to the boiler and begin pumping propane gas inside preventing the Torch from using his flame powers without causing a massive explosion. Pop then pulls out a gun and attempts to shoot Toro, who uses his flame powers to disarm his foe. Rushing to free the Human Torch, the two heroes manage to stop Pop before he can use a welding torch to break the master seam to destroy the entire ship. With the culprit captured, the welders return to work. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Flaming Steel | Synopsis6 = An American ship yard has been plagued by a series of apparent accidents in which torches explode has the workers demanding the owner Mr. Clark to do something lest his entire workforce walk off the job. Clark calls the Human Torch and Toro to assist in discovering the source of all these accidents may be acts of sabotage. Taking the case, the Human Torch and Toro tell the welders that they will solve the mystery of all the explosions. The workers, clearly upset about the series of accidents tell the two flaming heroes that they better do a good job or they are leaving. However, during their investigation another explosion goes off, and the workers leave the job. With an unfinished ship that needs to get finished, the Human Torch and Toro lend their flame powers to finish the ship. They learn that the man in charge of filling the torches with propane is a German-American immigrant named Pop Kunz. Mr. Clark explains that Kunz has been working for the company for 30 years and that 10 years ago a propane tank exploded in his face horribly scarring him, but he still continued to work faithfully for the company. After meeting pop and allowing him to accompany them on the job, the Torch and Toro are convinced that he is not a Nazi spy. However, this proves to be their undoing as Pop tricks the Torch to check into checking the welding job on one of the ships boilers. When the Torch goes inside to investigate, Pop closes and seals the door to the boiler and begin pumping propane gas inside preventing the Torch from using his flame powers without causing a massive explosion. Pop then pulls out a gun and attempts to shoot Toro, who uses his flame powers to disarm his foe. Rushing to free the Human Torch, the two heroes manage to stop Pop before he can use a welding torch to break the master seam to destroy the entire ship. With the culprit captured, the welders return to work. | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker5_1 = George Klein | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = It is interesting to note that in this issue Captain America and Bucky refer to the Red Skull as having been killed. Although the Red Skull appeared to apparently have died in both (Although this was George Maxon not Johann Schmidt) and , he reappeared previously in and which both predate this issue of Captain America. Further, the Red Skull does not seem to recall that Steve Rogers and Captain America are the same person, a fact he learned in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}